


Spin

by Iship_lover



Series: Samifer Aus [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm taking my aus from tumblr and posting them here, M/M, crediting sofindmeasamifershipper on tumblr for giving me the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/pseuds/Iship_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soviet Union, nineteen fifty nine. Lucifer dances, and Sam watches. Sam plays, letting the music flow out from his fingertips as Lucifer dances. They kiss, and they kiss, and they kiss some more. They dance, and they play, and they spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

Sam is the son of a higher up official from the United States visiting the Soviet Union in the late nineteen fifties. As a visitor, he is greeted with all honors, even though tensions between the two countries ran high.

Lucifer is a dancer in one of the more prominent families in the USSR and, as guests, the Winchesters were invited to see a show.

Sam did not care all that much for dancing, but he could play the piano and for most of the show he listened to the music, tapping along with his fingers to the familiar rhythm.

That is until the last act.

Lucifer was not even supposed to be on tonight, but the other guy was unavailable so he stepped in. He closes his eyes, letting the music guide him.

Sam finds himself unable to take his eyes of this man- he is tall, almost as tall as Sam and moves in an entirely graceful way across the stage. Sam is mesmerized by every motion, every movement, the dedicated yet calm expression on the man’s face.

Lucifer notices a heated gaze in his direction and takes the time to look. He meets Sam’s eyes, and Sam leans back, slightly surprised. Lucifer grins at him, and continues to glide across the stage.

Sam’s breath hitches when the blond man smiles at him, and he finds himself leaning forwards again. He stays in his seat even after the show is finished.

"Hello, stranger." Was the first thing Sam hears, and he turns to the voice, finding the dancer smiling at him, his eyes a bright, brilliant blue, and Sam feels his face heat up. "Lucifer." He holds out his hand.

"Uh-" His first words to the perfect stranger gets caught up in his throat. Sam just stands there, slightly awkward and very aware of Lucifer close proximity to him. Sam grabs Lucifer’s hand quickly, forgetting about what to do with it. His face heats up.

"I’m Sam." Sam pulls himself back and shakes Lucifer’s hand quickly.

"It’s nice meeting you, Sam." Lucifer smiles again, and Sam saw stars.

Sam tells Lucifer that he plays the piano when Lucifer catches eyeing the grand piano on the side of the stage. Lucifer offers to practice while Sam plays and Sam has never agreed to anything so fast. Oh God. He thought he could hide his attraction to men until now. Sam is falling, falling so fast.

Lucifer likes Sam. Likes the way he watches him, like Lucifer is the one thing that lights up the world. He likes Sam’s smile and he loves Sam’s laugh and he finds himself growing closer to Sam by the day.

In the Soviet Union, and the United States at the time homosexuality was seen as taboo at best and illegal, most of the time. They use to excuse of piano performances and dance practices to hide away in Lucifer’s studio. They kiss in the darkness. Lucifer tries to teach Sam to dance, and Sam trips over his feet. Lucifer is patient and he never laughed at him. 

Sam writes a song for Lucifer, and plays it for Lucifer’s new routine. 

"It’s our song." Sam grins.

"And _our_  dance.” Lucifer smiles back.

"What is America like?" Lucifer asks.

"Not that different for people like us," Sam sighs, holding on to Lucifer’s hand.  He wants to take Lucifer out, do things together in public but- they just cannot. Sometimes the pressure of the secret is too much for Sam and he just wants to tell the world- he is with Lucifer. He loves Lucifer and he is happy and nothing could stop him. But he cannot, for it would put their lives in danger. And unlike him, Lucifer does not have a one way ticket to America, where they can at least be together and not get arrested. If they are careful.

They had no idea that they were being watched. Another officer found Lucifer teaching Sam to dance, catching Sam when he falls over and pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips. And Sam playing and Lucifer dancing, Sam leaning over to kiss Lucifer when they finish, sitting on the ground, the sun shining through the curtains of the studio. 

Lucifer paints sometimes and he sketches Sam, giving him a thousand little doodles. Sam keeps them all in a folder.

The day they took Lucifer away it rained. They were caught kissing under the trees outside the studio, and Sam yells, kicking the officers away, gripping Lucifer’s hand tight.

"Just  _go_ -” Lucifer tells Sam. He knew this was going to happen. He will be jailed, but Sam is the son of an American Governor.  He will be fine. And that is what Lucifer cares about. 

Sam did not care that he could get out of this whole situation with a slap on the wrist. “Come with me, _please_!” He shouts to Lucifer, his hand and arm hurting from holding on so tightly. The rain soaks through his clothing, plastering his hair to his face. Sam is drowning.

They drag Lucifer away eventually. He looks back at Sam, raindrops like tears on his face. This is the last time Sam saw Lucifer. 

"Lucifer!" He yells into the rain. His voice echoes, but there is nothing but the sound of rain hitting leaves that answers him. 

Sam leaves for America soon after that, his father covering up the incident, making it seem like Lucifer was the one who ‘corrupted’ Sam. It’s to save Sam’s life, and his reputation, but Sam protests. “I  _love_  him!” Sam shouts. He is crying and he does not notice the tears until he walks out into the sunshine.

Sam never forgot about Lucifer. He  _never_ did. 

Sam became an accomplished pianist. He loses himself in music, day after day, letting his songs take away his pain. He writes for Lucifer. He never stopped searching for Lucifer, either, sending letter after letter, but there were no reply. Sam keeps all the sketches Lucifer drew of him, of them _together._  The paper is old and yellowed but well cared for. 

In 1991, the Soviet Union dissolves. Sam flies to the newly formed Russian Federation on the first plane possible. He asks around, with previous workers, anyone he could. Sam is an old man now, enjoying a long life and a prosperous career, but the loneliness in him was never eased. He loves Lucifer. Oh God, does he love him. But they never managed to say even that to each other.

” _Lucifer Milton, 1935-1961._ " Sam stares at the grave, and it’s like the sky crashed down on him all at once. Two years. Lucifer is dead after two years of them being separated that night in 1959. Lucifer was-  _twenty six_  when he died and Sam never knew, sending him letters and searching for him like a damned idiot-

Sam traces the marble letters of the grave, letting the rain fall. It’s cold and dreary and soaks into his clothes.

"Hey." Someone taps his back, and Sam turns. He sees another man in a trenchcoat. 

"My brother," The man nods, gesturing to Lucifer’s grave. "Wrote you letters." He hands a bundle of old letters to Sam. "He wants you to have them." 

Sam looks up, speechless. The man was gone. “Thank you.” He says to the empty space before him. “Thank you.” It rains.

He leaves for America for his last concert, gathering all the old songs he composed for Lucifer back when they were together, and all the other songs he wrote after they parted. Sam pours his soul out for this performance.

The curtains draw, and Sam goes home.

He begins to read.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is foreverdc-comics :)  
> I have a samifer tag, and a masterpost of Samifer aus.


End file.
